Is it too late?
by sistervamp
Summary: What if Bella had changed her mind and chosen Jacob over Edward? Bella is in love with two guys, if she chooses Edward she hurts jacob, but what happens if she chooses Jacob? Will Edward let her be happy or will he try to win her back?
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**A/N: Bella and Jacob are together in this fic, it's rated M for a reason. Okay so sure there's some language that isn't the best in the world but hey they're teenagers and he's a wolf so sure they'll swear some. And again with the teenager thing, they're hormonal so a few Lemony stuff will happen. I'm very much into the whole Bella should have chosen Jake idea because I love Jacob Black even though people say he's a dog. Isabella Swan in this fanfic is rather different to the Isabella Swan from the twilight books. I promise the chapters get longer.**

Have you ever made a choice and believed with all your heart it to be the right one, but then had doubts and realised it was wrong? The simple truth is I have, I realised I loved my best friend, so much more than I ever should, but I tried to keep him from my life, from my mind, how I should have known it would never be that simple. I can't change things now can I? It's times like this when I really needed my friend Angela Weber, she'd understand on a simple love between human boys level, but still it was a close approximation of what I needed. Did I really want to change and lose my friends and my family? Or did I really want to stay human and lose the Cullen's? I loved Edward deeply, I really did, but I also loved Jacob just as much, possibly more. It was the beginning of senior year, the beginning of my final year of being Bella no matter what I chose. If I chose Edward I'd be a Cullen and a Vampire, but if I chose Jake I'd be a wolf girl, worrying about my wolf while he went away. There was a lot at stake for me to make the wrong choice; I had to be sure of what I was doing. Edward was constantly trying to make me choose human life, which I understood his argument about risking my soul, but I knew Jake would never force me to choose something I didn't want. Back in phoenix life was never this complicated, it's really times like this that make me wish I'd stayed away and just came for vacations with Charlie, I really should have gone to Jacksonville when Charlie had tried to send me when Edward had left, causing me to crumble and in a way lose my sanity.


	2. Chapter 2: Cliff

I stood alone on a cliff in La Push trying to make up my mind. Out here I knew Alice couldn't see me and by extension Edward wasn't able to. I was safe to make my choice here. As I thought of Edward I didn't feel anything more than a twinge in my heart, but when I thought of Jake, I felt something stir in my heart. I realised that I was happy thinking about Jake and only ever felt normal when I was with him. In those few moments it had taken me to realise that, I had also realised that I needed and wanted Jake much more than Edward, my love for Jake was strong, he was the one to complete me. I knew it deep down; I guess I've known ever since that day at the cinema with Jake before he became a werewolf. How would I tell Edward? How could I tell him? He'd move on and understand wouldn't he? I hoped he would, but something deep down told me he wouldn't. Suddenly in the silence of the cliff I heard twigs snapping, at that moment I truly believed someone was coming for me, coming to kill me. My mind jumped to Victoria instantly, I knew she was out to kill me after what had happened to James her mate. I glanced round and sighed in relief when I saw who it was.

"You scared me," I spoke out loud to the person who was walking towards me, the rare Forks sunlight, warming me up just as much as he did.


	3. Chapter 3: It's Over

"I'm sorry Bells," He apologised coming to stand next to me on the cliff top. I found myself shaking my head, his apology wasn't needed or wanted, he was doing everything by being here with me.

"Jake, it's alright, it's not your fault," I promised him.

"Does _he_ know you're here?" he asked meaning Edward. I laughed harshly, probably a bit too harsh, but the truth was I was here because of Edward.

"No, Edward doesn't know I'm here, he'd have a fit if he did." I sighed, a snap decision was what made me come here today, but needing to be somewhere, where I could think without having to deal with Vampires was down to Edward.

"So you being here will piss the bloodsucker off? Awesome," Jake sounded hopeful.

"Jake, don't please. I'm about to do something that will hurt him, I don't want to have to think about that side of his nature, please." I begged my mind already made up. I sat down, my legs hanging over the edge of the cliff thinking how I would tell him.

"What's going on Bells?" Jake asked, he sounded confused, but who could blame him? I was keeping him in the dark, but soon it would become clear for him. I felt his hand on my shoulder in a comforting gesture, it felt nice.

"Jake, I'll explain soon, I promise." I sighed standing up and walking towards my truck. I drove home my mind preoccupied. Charlie didn't seem to notice anything different, but his attention was demanded from the game he seemed to be watching, which allowed me to go to my room without talking to him. I shut my bedroom door behind me throwing my jacket onto my bed without looking at the window.

"I know you're probably angry with me," I muttered sitting on my bed, my thoughts whirling round.

"I was worried Bella, Alice couldn't see you and I couldn't go find you, what were you thinking?" I was right he was angry.

"I needed to think Edward," I told him shortly. My tone was definitely not my usual one I used with him, but then today had been a strain on me.

"What did you have to think about?" His own voice was just as curt, but still I felt him sit beside me.

"I was thinking about us actually," That made him stop short. I looked into his face for the first time and I saw confusion and a flash of something else.

"Us?"

"Edward, I can't do this anymore, I really do love you, but I'm in love with someone else," I explained quietly, I was afraid to tell him, but he deserved to know. I knew deep down that I was making the right choice. Maybe if I hadn't have tried to keep all memories and thoughts of Edward when he'd left, I could have been happy, I could have realised I'd fallen for my best friend.

"What?" He murmured, I felt like laughing a little. For a vampire who probably has heard the same turmoil in other people's minds he was being incredibly stupid.

"Edward, I'm in love with someone else. I want to be with them," I told him shortly. I saw the strange emotion flash across his face. What he said next made me realise what it was I was seeing.

"I can smell wet dog on you," Edward told me in disgust and I realised it was all fitting into place and he was realising in these few moments what it had taken me months to realise.

"Get used to it Edward, I'm going to be seeing more of him. It's over Edward, why do you think I went over there? I went to think about ending it, a snap decision, made it impossible for you to stop me." I told him my voice strong as I spoke. He looked at me confused and I sighed.

"Edward, just leave, I love you, but it's not the same way I used to. When you left I found happiness, but I've just realised it, and no you will not go back to Italy, I'll tell Alice, if I even hear the word Italy." I told him an angry note to my voice. I wasn't having him doing something stupid just because I was leaving him. I knew it would hurt him, but I needed to be truly happy, I needed to be whole, not constantly worrying about aging, or him being a vampire. Yes Jake was a wolf, but he didn't have the ability to accidentally kill me, like Edward, and Jake always seemed to know what I was thinking even when I didn't.


	4. Chapter 4: Jake

Edward left soon after I told him it was over last night. He didn't look happy, to be honest I wasn't sure if he was angry or upset, but I found mysef wondering what he would do. After a fretful nights sleep I got up this morning and drove over to La Push without making a decision. I had to play sneaky, just to avoid another confrontation with Edward. Pulling up outside Jake's house I found myself smiling. Before I had even cut the engine Jake was running out of his house yelling my name.

"BELLS!" Jake all but screamed running over to the truck and catching my open door.

"Jeez Jake, do you have to be so loud?" I laughed launching myself at him. "We need to talk Jake." I whispered to him.

"Let's go to our tree." Jake whispered back picking me up and shutting my truck door. He ran me over to the beautiful white tree, all the while I was trying not to kiss him. He set me down on the floor and sat beside me.

"So I talked to Edward last night..."

"He doesn't want you in touch with me?" He interrupted looking sadly at the ground. I shook my head and lifted his chin up with a finger.

"Let me finish please Jake. I talked to Edward last night and left him. I don't want him anymore, theres someone else I want, someone else I need." I said looking into his dark brown eyes that looked almost black.

"Bella, you don't have to tell me." He said to me and I could hear something that sounded rather a lot like pain. I saw him about to speak and I acted on instinct leaning over to him and kissing his lips.

"I do, because that someone else is you Jake." I whispered to him and kissed him once more leaning back. "I want to be with you Jake." I confirmed. I waited for his reaction expecting him to say something, but instead he just kissed me softly brushing his soft lips against mine. I felt my heart swell with love for him. I loved him I knew I did. I knew in that moment kissing him that it felt right. He finally let me breathe and smiled at me as if I'd caught him doing some wrong.

"Cullen's gonna be pissed, but I don't care, I'm with my girl." Jake smiled and I realised for the first time since seeing Edward Cullen I didn't care about him, I didn't care how upset he would be, what he would do, I only cared about Jake. Hours passed easily as we talked about being kids and well everything. I found myself getting to know my Jake even more than I have ever known him.

"I loved you when we were growing up, I used to watch you and think maybe one day you would be mine. I always had hope, well until you started dating _him, _I lost hope then and as bad as it sounds I hoped that he'd leave, but I didn't account for how it would affect you. I tried to help you cope, to help you move one, but in doing so I fell deeper in love with you. I missed having you around when you got back with him. I felt jealous as hell Bells." I listened to his words and stared, how could he still be in love with me even though I'd hurt him so damn much. But that's not the shock I had, well it wasnt the biggest shock. I realised although yes I loved Edward, I did love Jake too.

"Jacob Black. Shut the hell up and kiss me. I love you so kiss me you damn fool." I said to him. he kissed me again and it seemed to last hours and I loved it.


	5. Chapter 5: Seduction

Before I knew it, I'd been with Jake for two months and we were happy, so incredibly happy. I found myself forgetting about Edward and James, well until I look at my arm where I still have the bitemark. He buys my flowers all the time, he remembered how I descirbed him as my personal sun and he always gives me bright yellow flowers. Jake really is my light in the darkness. Charlie's actually happy for me, he likes Jake and doesn't mind that we shut ourselves away in my room. Although if he knew what we did while shut away he'd probably have a fit, which knowing him would involve poor Jake getting shot.

I've been waiting for this day for weeks. Charlie would be down in La Push fishing all day with Billy, leaving me alone in the house all day. Except I wouldn't be alone, I'd be with Jake. We were going to do the one thing I had never felt comfortable thinking about with my vampire ex-boyfriend. I had purposely bought some red silk sheets for my bed and some red satin lacy lingerie. Angela had been wonderful when I decided to buy these, she understood what I was getting them for and didn't judge me for it. I knew Jake didn't want me just for sex, he wanted me for me. I couldn't understand how he could love me, someone who was clumsy, plain and pale, but he did. I made sure the blind in my room was closed just in case some stupid silver volvo owner came to spy on me. I lit some candles and waited. I heard a knock on the door and I felt incredibly bare in my lingerie set underneath my dressing gown. I answered the door and saw Jake.

"Hey baby, I've got a present for you upstairs, want to come unwrap it?" I winked seductively. Of course it worked and he shut the door behind him as he walked in and kissed me deeply pressing my back against my front door as he locked it. I pulled away and pulled him upstairs giggling.

"Are you sure Bells?" I heard Jake ask me. I nodded and smiled, it indeed was what I wanted. He let me pull him to my room and I heard him whistle when he saw my room now. I shut the door and locked the door. I bit my lower lip and undid my dressing gown, revealing my lingerie.

"Fuck me, Bells, you look sexy as hell." Jake told me his voice huskier than usual, which downright turned me the hell on.

"Oh I plan to wolf boy." I smirked and kissed him deeply pushing him onto my bed laying over him. I began kissing his neck getting a low moan from him that turned me on even more. he ripped my clothes and pulled off his shorts causing a giggle to pass from my lips. I stroked his base until he was hard.

"Jake do it baby." I told him and gasped as he obeyed. He thrusted harder and the thrusts only got harder as I screamed at him to do it harder, making me scream out in ecstasy. I don't know how long we slept together for, but it was perfect and it made me feel amazing. It felt right and I knew I'd made the right choice in not only choosing him, but in sleeping with him. But what I hadn't realised was that Jake was fucking huge. I did hurt a bit as I laid in his arms under my covers, but it was worth it, even if I was aching. I closed my eyes and fell into a wonderful dreamless sleep. I felt totally safe in his arms even though I knew if he got angry he could turn and could accidently hurt me like Sam did to Emily, but I trusted him with everything I had. Strange as it was that I had dated someone who could kill me for my blood if he wanted to and now I was dating someone who could hurt me accidently if he got angry. Alice was right I was a magnet for danger, but if Jake was danger then I'd take him any which way he wanted me.


	6. Chapter 6: Edward

Weeks passed by quickly in a blur of School, studying, motorbikes and sleeping with Jake. We were barely without eachother anymore, he drove me to and from school now. Charlie wasn't even on at me to apply to colleges anymore, I think he only did that in the hope that I'd go somewhere away from Edward. I'd even got to know Leah now and I started to like her, I understood why she was so bitter and now Jake was happy, she seemed less pissed that I was around now. It was while I was hanging out at Jakes house with her when I got the first text.

_-Bella, _

_I miss you. I really do love you, please come back. _

_Edward.-_

I groaned and put my phone away, but it went off again with the same text. I felt my anger rising and Leah could sense something was wrong.

"Bells what's wrong?" Leah asked me.

"Nothing that anyone here can sort out because of that damn treaty." I growled. showing her the texts.

"Edward Cullen, he's ignored me for about 3 months now and now he wants me back. he's impossible." I ranted severely pissed off. I got another text again from him. I didn't bother reading it, I just chucked my phone across the room and heard it smash as it hit the wall. I saw Leah stiffen and stand up faster than I've ever seen a wolf move. She opened the door and I heard her growl.

"get the fuck off our land Leech." I heard her snarl.

"Let me see Bella and I will." I heard that unmistakable voice. Shit, shit shit. What did he want? I walked to the door and glared at him. I wished I had a lighter right now.

"Go away Edward Cullen. I told you once I don't want you. I want my best friend. And don't you dare hurt him or I will kill you." I told him my voice low and dangerous. I let my hatred sink into my voice.

"You don't mean that Bella. I know you love me." Edward told me. I laughed, I actually laughed in his face.

"Of course I mean it. You were a distraction, I loved him since I was small. Since I was 7 years old. He actually cares about me Edward, he makes me feel safe and loved."

"you feel safe with a mutt?" He snarled which caused me to laugh again.

"Why wouldn't I feel safe with someone who doesn't want to kill me for my blood?" I laughed hard. Oh seriously this guy was stupid.

"Oh and Edward? Jake's already taken your place in my bed. Charlie knows about him being there too." I told him and slammed the door shut. "Goodbye Edward!" I shouted. I hoped I wouldn't see him again and walked back into the living room. I sat down and watched tv chatting with Leah waiting for my boyfriend. After what seemed like hours Jake came in and kissed my cheek.

"hey baby." He smiled, his smile always made me weak at the knees. I smiled at him and pulled his face to me and I kissed him deeply. I heard Leah excuse herself and leave. He scooped me up and carried me to his room, like he did alot. During the weeks while I was at school we rarely slept together but at the weekends it became something we did a lot of. Of course Charlie blew his top when he realised Jake and I had been sexually active for a month, but we were always careful. I let him take control, I knew he liked to be in control and in fact it turned me on. I felt his hot touch on my thigh and I felt a familiar feeling.

"Don't you dare tease me Jacob Black, I need you." I gasped feeling his hand brush against my crotch. He of course chuckled and blew his hot breath past my ears.

"I can feel that baby." He whispered against my ear. Every thing he did when I was in this heightened state always made me ready to welcome him into my body. He took off his jeans and slowly peeled away my clothes.

"Stop teasing and fuck me." I growled in the voice that Jake always called my sex voice. I noticed that whenever I was intimate with Jake, I forgot my manners and developed the ability to swear in such a gutteral manner, Jake found it rather sexy as he'd once told me. I could see he was already hard and ready. I needed him to make me foreget everything, to make me forget every word in the english langauge except one. I only wanted to remember 'Jake.' And with the way we screwed chances were I would only remember his name until I came and then I wouldn't remember a thing.


	7. Chapter 7: Passion

Of course Jake listened to my words and hovered over me. I saw him reach around for something, probably a condom.

"Forget it. Just make me feel great baby." I begged him, he started to kiss my neck. I moaned softly with the soft pressure he was applying to my neck with his kiss. As distracted as I was by him kissing my neck I still felt him enter my body. I'd long got used to his size so it no longer hurt. At first he was slow and gentle which acheived nothing other than teasing me insanely.

"Jake." I said in a dangerously low husky voice and it must have got him going because he soon started to speed up. I had to admit this time sleeping with him was diferent to the others, it was more animal, more passionate (not that the other times hadn't been passionate but still it was even more so). My hips rolled up meeting each and every thrust of his pulling him in deeper. I screamed out hooking my legs around his waist.

"Oh...Oh..J..Jake." I screamed scratching my nails along his back. It should have been illegal for him to be able to make me so vocal during sex, but I couldn't help it, he was just so darn good.

"Oh fuck me Bells." I heard Jake curse and if I'm honest it was actually the hottest thing I had ever heard pass from his lips and that doesn't include the dirty phone calls we sometimes passed between the two of us.

"I thought we were." I teased able to catch my breath for a moment as I somehow managed to roll us over so I was straddling his waist. I leaned down to kiss his neck earning a deep moan from his throat. I smirked and kissed it more.

"Shit bells, that's pretty fucking hot." He moaned out. "Ride me baby." he murmured and I leaned back away from his neck and did as he wanted. It was really hot and I liked making him moan out my name. I rode him as hard as I could feeling my body getting closer to it's peak.

"oh...god...baby...I love you." I screamed out my head falling back onto my shoulders.

"love you too." Jake gasped and I saw his eyes roll into the back of his head. Goodness knows how long we went on like that for, but I must have screamed louder than ever. Leah must have warned the rest of the pack what was happening in the house because no-one came to bother us. I felt myself starting to lose control and I knew I was coming, by this point I could barely speak.

"J..Jake...I..I'm...Coming." I gasped as the full force of my orgasm hit. I screamed out louder than ever. I couldn't speak coherently as I came down from the high Jake put me on. We lay side by side on his bed breathing heavily and covered in a sheen of sweat. I rolled onto my side and curled into him.

"Wow. That..That was amazing." I finally said and leaned up and kissed him. I was happy with him and I knew I was actually in love for the first time in my life. I closed my eyes and laid my head onto his chest.

"That it was baby." he agreed as I drifted off into sleep.


	8. Chapter 8: Knocked up

I woke up to breakfast in bed from Jake. A damn nice way to wake up I can assure you. He always knew what to do to make me happy. As much as Edward had been important to me before I chose Jake, I couldn't shake this feeling that Edward wasn't as angelic as he seemed and it wasn't down to him being a damn vampire. I struggled to eat like I had been for the past month, that right there should have alerted me that something was up. I slipped on Jakes shirt, which by the way was miles too big but it was warm and it smelled like Jake. I looked at my pocket diary and realised something I wish I hadn't.

"SHIT!" I cursed loudly as I started to piece it together and I looked at Jake my eyes wide as the first time came back to bite me on my ass. Shit, shit, shit, Why the hell did we do that without protection? I mean yeah sure it was our first time and all but still.

"Baby?" Jake asked and I shook my head. Luckily I had convinced him that we needed to keep some tests at his while I had some hidden at Charlie's. I opened the drawer with them in and picked one up. I didn't bother to explain, a bitchy thing to do but fter that first time the fact was that I was almost able to beat Rosalie Cullen as bitch of the year, almost. I ran to his bathroom and did what I had to do peeing on that damn stick. I was a week late and I had been as regular as clockwork for four years so the fact I'd missed a week of my period was a sign that Jake and his little friends had posibly knocked me up. I looked at the test after the waiting time and sighed at the already known result. I carried it into Jakes room and threw it at him as I curled up in a ball on his bed.

"It's why I've been such a bitch lately." I sighed, I didn't dare look at his face. I knew the reason behind his sudden devotion to me and honestly I liked it, the beautiful guy I'd been screwing for the past month, the sex god who'd knocked me up, the sensitive man who listened to me rant about school and the werewolf who had imprinted on my plain as day ass were one and the same. I heard Jake move to sit next me and I felt his arms curl around me.

"What are we going to tell Charlie and Billy?" He asked and in that simple sentence I knew he was fine with our little bun in my oven. I sighed, Charlie would kill me, Renee would probably bring my ass back to life an kill me again, Phil wouldn't mind as long as I was happy, okay sure he wouldn't be pleased that I was eighteen, still in senior year, still in classes with my ex-boyfriend who hated the guts of my new boyfriend who I happened to be pregnant to but hey what can you do?

"The truth, I guess. Sooner rather than later though." I sighed and curled into him. He stroked my hair as tears fell silently, why I cried so easily I'll never know but I did. I loved Jake whole heartedly and everything he did just made me love him more, even him treating me the same when I was pregnant as he did when I wasn't. I'd always felt plain next to Edward who was inhumanely beautiful, but next to Jake I was beautiful and a far cry from being plain. He made me believe I was beautiful and sexy even.

"We'll tell them together, Charlie's coming over later. And for what it's worth you haven't been a bitch lately. Not unless you mean to that marble person you had dated before me, then I'd say I'm surprised you haven't threatened him with a lighter yet." He told me with a smile playing on his beautiful lips.

"Oh I'm thinking about it damn vampire. I'm going to be having words with Ali tomorrow about her brother." I chuckled cheering up at his words. Even though I'd chosen Jake over Edward, Alice didn't care, I was still Bella, albeit a happier one. That was Alice all over she wanted me to be happy and I was now, well actually right now I was in a state of bloody shock. We were still friends and I was glad because at least I had a friend who understood this whole world of weird stuff that I was in. Jake even liked Alice and even Jasper, a miracle in it's self and they even had permission to be exempt from the treaty so they could hang out with me on First Beach, but they still never hunted on Quileute lands. Jasper had even given me a present for my birthday and I had hugged him, the good thing about being with Jake so much according to Jasper apart from my happiness was that he wasn' tempted by my blood anymore. I had rolled my eyes at that, but I still felt a brotherly love towards him and Emmett, turns out Rose hated me even more now, damn bitch. I hung out with Jake until Charlie arrived and I had finally dressed before going out with Jake into the living room.

"Hey Dad." We both said at the same time causing me to giggle. I swear if this was going to be our night right now I was screwed and not literally I had school the next day.

"We have some news and please don't be angry at either of us. Accidents happen, but we're in this together no matter what." Jake said and I saw Charlie's face go purple. Shit he was pissed.

"I'm Pregnant, I did a test this morning. At least I know it's Jake's and not Edward's." I said before Charlie or Billy could say anything. I really added the part about Edward for the benefit of our father's, I saw Billy relax when he realised Jake was going to be a father, but Charlie? I had all expected him to yell and shout but not the response I got from him.

"Congratulations Bells, but you're telling your mom, she's not hearing this from me." Charlie smiled and I could have sworn he was hiding laughter. A pissed off Charlie I could handle but my mother? I'd rather stick pins in my eyes that face that woman, but of course Alice bloody Cullen had seen me decide to visit Renee but hadn't seen me getting on or off any planes meaning Jake was with me and that meant of course not only was Alice blind - which she hated- but I had the only person who could stop my freak outs with me.

"Thanks Dad." I smiled then grimaced. "Are you kidding? She'll kill me then Jake." I winced.

"I think she just might surprise you Bells. She's always thought you and Jake belonged together, I'm sure that womans a psychic." He smiled then chuckled. Little did he know I knew a real psychic who was blind when it came to my life now, but according to their friend Elezear, she could see the wolves soon enough if she worked on expanding her power. We spent the rest of the night laughing and joking like a family. I fet like I was home.


	9. Chapter 9: Hate

Charlie had forced me to see a doctor to confirm the home test and even though I hated to admit it and I hated hospitals he was right, as per usual. Charlie couldn't get the day off to take me which I was personally fine with, I didn't want him fussing. Jake refused to come with me and I knew why, Carlisle Cullen still worked there and until he learned to get on with Carlisle he wouldn't be around, but he'd promised to try before I was due. That's the thing about my Jake, he was more mature and more amazing than my best friend Jacob Black. So a week after the test I found myself sat in the hospital with my best friend Angela.

"What if the test was wrong?" I fretted I'd had a week to get used to the I might be pregnant and I ahve to admit as much of a shock it was that it's happened now, I'm happy and excited. Charlie and Jake are planning something, that much I know.

"Bella, you've been throwing up a lot, you're so tired and eating more than usual. I'm sure it was right." Angela smiled.

"Thanks Ange." I smiled and closed my eyes hatign the way hospitals made me feel.

"Still hate these places huh?" She asked and I nodded. I felt her hug me and I smiled. I sat there until I heard a painfully familiar voice.

"Why him? Why must I get the only doctor who has to live with my ex-boyfriend?" I groaned as Angela dragged me over to Carlisle Cullen. I sighed and walked into his room, I didn't really know what part of the hospital he worked, of course I'd met him in the ER but Forks being as small as it was it was common for all the doctors and nurses to be found at different times workign rotations in two different areas. Carlisle told me he worked a lot in the ER but worked in another department, never did I realise he worked in this one. I sat on the chair as he asked my questions that I answered robotically as I found myself wishing I could disappear.

"Well Bella, the standard urine test shows that you are indeed pregnant. About five weeks to be exact." Carlisle told me still being very professional and I nodded biting my lip.

"When will she be due Dr Cullen?" Angela asked and I was glad, she was surely an angel in disguise. Ben Cheney was the luckiest guy in the world that much I knew.

"Early July. the 7th to be precise." he answered. I quickly did the math, not only would I be graduating as a mom, I was actually due three days before graduation, but that's not the worst thing. I'd only gone and got pregnant that day I slept with Jake for the first time.

"Graduation's the 10th. Oh you have to be kidding, I'll be graduating while absolutely exhausted after looking after a newborn." I groaned, oh yes my hormones were here and in full swing, worse than when I get my damn PMS.

"Bella, It's going to be fine. Jake, your dad, Jake's dad and I will help you." Angela promised. I smiled a little, Angela was truly a great friend and here I was being a bitch to her and well really everyone. She was actually very patient with me, especially when I told her everything about Edward turning up at Jake's, being pregnant and everything. We got up to leave at the end of the appointment and Angela went out first.

"Carlisle, I'm sorry for the strain the split must have put on your family." I started and swallowed.

"Bella, are you happy with Jacob?" He asked kindly.

"Very much so." I smiled.

"Then leave Edward to me and Esme, there's no strain on the family at all. Emmett misses you being round, but he understands." He smiled. Carlisle always had the ability to put me at ease. I smiled and thanked him as I left. Me and Angela spent the rest of the evening doing homework together, I don't know how I managed to concentrate with worries about Jake, Edward, the pack, Jake on patrol, my ability as a mother and of course school. As Angela was leaving my phone vibrated and I read my text.

_-I'm coming over. Edward is on his way, I'm bringing Jazz for backup. He read carlisle's mind about you. Sorry Bella.-_

_-Don't worry Alice, it's not your fault. Backdoor's unlocked let yourself in. I was going to tell you tomorrow at the beach away from prying mind-readers.-_

Shit Alice, Jasper and Edward, here in my house? Shit! Edward knows about the trip to the hospital. I cleared up and sat in the kitchen and waited for them to arrive.

"Having puppies now?" I heard Edward growl. I sighed and turned in my seat.

"Butt out Edward. I'm in love with Jake, yes he got me pregnant but it's a two way track, Cullen." I sighed. I was sick of him being so jealous and posessive, especially when I wasn't even the human girl dating the vampire boy anymore. I wasn't his Bella anymore, that Bella died the day I fell in love with Jake, now I was a new Bella. Alice and Jazz just looked at this new Bella sat up straight staring right at Edward full on glaring.

"I love you Bella. My Bella." He said quietly and I knew this Edward trick well, he'd been doing it for weeks.

"I'm not your Bella. I'm no-ones Bella, I'm with Jacob Black now deal with it." I spat pissed off at him. most of it was real feelings another part was hormones.

"You've changed Isabella." Edward said to me using my full name.

"You changed me Edward. You treated me like I was scum when we first met, I remember it all the glares and the stares. You stopped me seeing Jake, you had me worried about your reactions. My birthday you wanted to leave, but I fought tooth and nail for you to stay, I'm glad I did. I'm still able to be with my best friends, but you Edward Cullen if you want to leave now, go, if you want to go to Italy, I'll gladly ring you a taxi to the airport." I spat hatred in my voice.

"You don't mean that Bella." Alice said in shock.

"Oh I do. Ali and Jazz you mean the world to me, Em means the world too, but I'm sick of Edward thinking he knows best for me." I yelled.

"You did this Edward, she's finally snapped. I warned you this would happen if you didn't listen to her, I warned you she would snap and hate you. I can feel her hatred directed at you Edward." I heard Jazz say as I curled on the floor and started to sob.


	10. Chapter 10: Confusion

I felt slender cold arms wrap around me whispering soothing words to me. They didn't help at all. Edward left once, for a week after my birthday I mangaed to get him to come back, I think of it as him never really leaving at all, yeah right. I was so angry at Edward for what he was saying, but I was upset that even though he claimed to love me that he never really did at all, I mean if he did, he wouldn't have hurt me the ways he has, okay sure he saved my life too many times for me to ignroe but he'd hurt me enough times too. It all came crashing over me at that moment and I realised I actually didn't love him anymore, I didn't want to be near him anymore. I swallowed hard and sat up wiping my arms.

"Edward... Did you ever love me?" I asked gulping back my tears caused by the unwelcome mix of anger, hormones, Edward and bad memories.

"Of course I did Bella." Edward answered as if I was missing something. I nodded.

"Do you still love me?" I asked about to get to the point. I noted that he hesitated before answering.

"Yes." he said and I nodded.

"Then let me live my life with Jake, let me be happy. I know he's your enemy but if Esme, Carlisle, Em, Alice and Jazz can all be happy for me and still care about me even though I'm dating a werewolf then can't you at least be happy that I'm happy? Edward I loved you once, but after everything that's happened since. I'm talking about James, the fights, the rows, the fact that ever since Jake changed into a werewolf so close to my birthday you've been protective bordering on possesive Edward. I know you were expecting me to bring up the party for my birthday, but that's different, I cut myself around vampires Edward, what else did you expect? But I never was angry with anyone for that, I was angry at myself for not being careful." I said to him in a strong voice considering my crying jag just now. I turned to Alice and Jazz who were kneeling beside me.

"you two are my best friends and no matter what happens with Edward and me I never want to lose you or any of the others. Jazz lately I've felt like I know you a lot more than I ever did, you're like the brother I never had. Ali you're like my sister you know that." I said to them giving them a small hug each.

"Bella what's going on? you're not making any sense girl." Edward snapped and I let go of Jazz and Ali and stood up and walked up to Edward.

"I have a feeling that something's going to happen, something involving my ex trying to take away my friends and I want them to know that I don't want them to leave, they're not like you." I sighed.

"Bee, he won't do anything, none of us will allow it. As much as Rose really isn't happy with you right now she's even more angry and upset with my dear brother here. He's putting Jazz through hell with his moodswings. we won't go anywhere away from you." Ali promised and she even managed to get me to smile.

"They do kind of give you whiplash." I chuckled lightly and sighed. "I'm off to bed before Charlie comes home, Jazz can you get Edward to leave, besides I want to talk to Ali about something." I said to them and Jazz nodded.

"Bro come on before I get Emmett to help me." I heard Jazz say as I started to yawn going up to bed.

"Why do I see me and you enjoying shopping and dragging my poor Jasper around the shops?" Alice asked with her trademark pixie grin. I had to laugh.

"Baby shopping Alice. I want to go and start getting some things for the baby. Besides I have this instinct that the baby's going to be perfect." I smiled.

"Isabella Swan going shopping? you must definitely have the infamous baby brain." she laughed causing me to laugh harder.

"Oh shush Alice, you want me to go shopping and you'd have dragged me along anyway." I laughed. I got in bed and started to sleep.

"Ali? Thank you for everything." I murmured before sleep took me. As I slept I had a few dreams of being a child and hanging around with Jake, then a new dream entered my subconcious.

I was stood in La Push at the edge of the woods with Emily waiting for Jake and Sam. I saw a pale figure stood nearby and Jake in his russet wolf form stood between the pale figure and Emily and myself. as the figure walked forward I noticed it was Edward. He lunged at Jake and I screamed.

"No Edward Don't! Leave him out of this!" I screamed. I lunged for the fighting pair with Emily holding me back. I fought against her grip then slumped into her arms.

"Not him." I cried. I watched as Sam tried to help Jake before Edward killed him. I sobbed on the ground.

"JAKE!" I screamed out.

It was at that moment that I was aware of being shaken. I woke up my face wet with tears as I realised I was shaking myself.

"Bella, honey are you alright?" Charlie asked. I nodded not trusting my voice. Charlie nodded and left my room. I picked up my phone and texted Jake telling him everything about the confrontation last night, the appointment earlier in the day, the dream.


	11. Chapter 11: Graduation to remember

**A/N: This chapter involves a very out of character Edward and Bella. Plus I will warn about a death but whose? well read it and see. ;)**

* * *

It's graduation day today and I was late, 3 days late. In the past 8 months, things had changed dramatically.

1) Alice could now see the pack, well mainly Jake, but it was enough.

2) Jake could actually stand Carlisle who was my doctor. Plus I refused to trust anyone else with my pregnancy.

3) I was now living in La Push with Jake, I'd managed to get a cabin big enough for the three of us, Jake, myself and our baby.

4) Edward had tried to kill Jake three times already.

So with these events happening, I was surprised I'd made it here. Carlisle had done a good job with Jake who was here today. Alice had seen something yesterday but she wouldn't tell me. I knew when she didn't tell me her visions lately that they were bad. I stood in line and barely heard anything as I got my diploma, I was too busy watching Jake worried about him. If I knew anything about Edward at all, it was that he wasn't used to losing someone he'd set eyes on. I noticed the whole family was there and I groaned, if Edward did anything to Jake I couldn't do something Rosalie would kill me. I shouldn't be worrying, it was bad for the baby as everyone kept telling me, but I couldn't help it, I just couldn't fight this feeling that something would happen, something bad. I graduated at last not bothered for once. Jake made his way over to me and I hugged him tight clinging to him. Okay so I know that's not much to remember about my graduation but it was a daze, hell it all had been.

"What's wrong baby? Something's wrong, I could see it." He whispered to me.

"I'm scared Jake. I'm overdue, _he's_ tried to kill you three times already and I keeping waiting for that phonecall telling me he's succeeded, Alice has seen something and I don't know what. I've still got Victoria coming after me." I whispered back blurting it all out.

"Baby calm down. the baby's going to be born soon. _He_ won't kill me, he won't, haven't I already said I'm never leaving you? Alice has her reasons, believe me and I don't know what she's seen. And as for Victoria, that red headed bitch will die soon, Sam's working with the decent cullens to get her." Jake promised. I clung to him as he led me away from the others and into our car. I looked in the rearview mirror just like I always did.

"JAKE! FLOOR IT!" I screamed. "He's coming. Oh god he's coming." I whimpered scared for everyone in that car except me. If I lost Jake or the baby I would be lost. Jake looked up and floored it racing to La Push, he didn't take us home, but to Sam and Emily's.

"JACOB BLACK I WILL KILL YOU! DOG!" I heard Edward Yell. I clung to Jake silently begging him to stay in the house. He pulled out of my grip and went outside. I ran to the door with Emily and Sam behind me.

"Don't hurt him!" I screamed at Edward. I kept my eyes on Jake as I saw them starting to circle each other, Jake keeping himself between Me and Edward. I watched them terrified for my boyfriend, my wolf, my love. I saw a streak of white heading for Jake and I screamed. I heard snarling not knowing what was happening. I saw Jake had phased and I was terrified. I felt a twinge in my stomach and I gasped quietly. I needed to let something good happen, I needed to let the pack tear apart Edward. How can that be good? well simply I'd still have my true love, the baby would still have it's father, Billy would still have his son and Rachel and Rebbecca would still have their brother. The baby was somehow listening to what I wanted and hadn't made another attempt to be born just yet. I stood at the door way clinging to Emily screaming at Edward to stop, at Sam to do something, at Jake to come back indoors. 9 months that's all I had with Jake, my Jake. I didn't believe I was anyone's Bella until now and I knew I was Jake's Bella, I would always be his Bella. Hours passed, well they seemed like hours but in fact were a mere ten minutes, with a constant sound of snarling and classhing. Yelps comign from Jake, hisses from Edward. Suddenly I heard Jake shout out in pain as the others came and took care of Edward. I was shaking badly as I ran to Jake and the pile of marble that was Edward.

"Baby, what hurts?" I asked tears falling as I knelt beside him.

"Don't move Jacob." I heard Carlisle's voice say as he came over to help. I looked over at Alice and I felt suddenly angry.

"You saw this. You saw him do this, you saw and you didn't think to tell me. Why? Alice look at him. Look at Jake, he's lucky he could be dead and where would that leave the little one?" I said to her running to her.

"I thought I was wrong. Edward promised Carlisle he wouldn't try to kill Jake anymore, we all believed him, everyone except Rose." Alice told me her voice sounded like she wanted to cry. I did the only thing I knew and pulled out a lighter I had started to carry from the first time Edward had tried to kill Jake. I flipped it open at dropped it onto the pile of marble.

"I'm sorry Carlisle, but I have to protect my child, my family, my pack." I apologised tearfully, for I was truly sorry it had come to this.

"Bella, it would have been harder for anyone of us to do it, it had to be done though. I'm just sorry it had to happen like this." my doctor said to me. I nodded and sank to the ground hissing in pain.

"Help him and get this baby out of me." I hissed as my waters finally broke. I felt dizzy and I lost conciousness.


	12. Chapter 12: Goodbye my lover

While I'd been unconcious, I'd had my baby, a little boy. Jake had healed and had been sat with me, not daring to name our son until I'd woken up. Victoria had finally attacked the week after I'd lost conciousness, ever since the incident with Edward the pack and the Cullens had worked together to protect Forks and La Push. In the end it had worked and togetehr they had killed her and the few newborns she had brought with her to find me, not knowing I was stuck in a hospital of course. Even though they had killed her, but they weren't fast enough to stop her attacking Jake. She'd rebroke his bones and more as well as biting him. It turns out the bite had been enough to introduce a high enough level of vampire venom into his system for it to be poisnous to him. If she'd have given me that much I'd have just become a vampire, but with Jake being a wolf it was slowly killing him. All this had happened within the three weeks of my life I had lost. three weeks I had been stuck in a coma after complications with my son. I finally woke up to find Charlie sat at my side. I remember asking him about Jake, but he told me some stupid story about Jake having flu. Jake couldn't get flu, his wolfy immune system was too strong for that, but of course Charlie didn't know about that side of him. I went back to sleep and woke to find Carlisle sat next to me.

"Clocked off Doc?" I asked with a small laugh. I noticed his serious expression and swallowed.

"What's happened? don't sugarcoat it, Jake or my child?" I demanded of my doctor. He told me everything I had missed , most of it I had picked up in my comatose state, it seems that it's possible to hear people while in a coma.

"It's Jacob. Victoria attacked him. He's struggling to stay alive. He's waiting for you, but you're allowed home with your son." I nodded numbly and waited for him to leave so I could dress quickly. I walked out with my son who for three weeks had been nameless.

"Take me to Jake." I said and Carlisle nodded leading me to his mercedes. He drove me to the cabin I shared with Jake. He was laid in the bed in our spare room on a drip of fluids. He didn't look like my Jake anymore, he was gaunt and pale. I took hold of his hand and it was painfully cold to the touch. Strange considering he was a wolf with a typical temperature of over 100. Feeling his cold hand I knew his time was almost up.

"Oh baby." I gasped and stroked his hand trying to warm it up, knowing deep down it was futile.

"Baby, it's time...When I go...Grieve then find love again...Be happy, do it for me...I love you." He croaked as I cried tears falling. I saw the light leave the eyes of my personal sun. I felt his hand grow slack around mine as I held it tightly. I refused to let go of his cold dead hand as I sobbed. Everyone left the room giving me privacy with Jake. I'd lost him, he'd promised never to leave me, that when he was 'old enough', when he could afford it we'd get married, but now I'd lost him. I couldn't lose myself to grief. Of course I would grieve, I had to. I needed to if I was able to care for the son he would never truly know.

"Well Jake we have a son, as I'm sure you know. He's wonderful. I've only known him two days well technically three weeks since I've heard about him from visitors in my room while I was comatose. He'll have a doubled-barrelled first name of your dad's name and your name. William-Jacob Black, I'll make sure he knows about you of course. I'll visit you often. I wish you could have stayed, I know I seem strong now but I'm acting strong, I promise I will grieve for you like you want, but I need to be strong now." I told him tears falling down my face. I don't know how I would live without this man, this wolf, his body, his love and his everything. I could have given my son my name but he was the only part of Jake I had and I wanted him to know he was a part of the Black family as well as the swan family.

* * *

I stood in front of a sea of black on the worst day of my life, quite fittingly it was warning, like the sky was crying the tears that refused to fall.

"I had never known love myself, of course I knew of love, pride and prejudice love and romeo and juliet love, I knew of love when it came to Renee and Phil, but I had never experienced it. Then I came back to Forks, I bumped into him and I felt love. I had a distraction but I saw sense and asked him to be with me. We had nine wonderful months together, nine months that was a rollercoaster of love, pain, hormones and bliss. We have a beautiful son together, he may have been young, too young to go, but he was more mature than anyone knew, but he still had fun. He knew how to make people like him, he'd do anything for love and he did, he protected his girlfriend from harm, his family from hell until he couldn't anymore." I spoke clearly to the people there most of La Push were there, the cullens had come too as well as Ange and Ben, Charlie, Renee and Phil and Jake's sisters. I didn't cry through the service or anything. as I walked past his coffin I bent close to it.

"You took down Edward and Victoria but I've lost you. Why did you try to be a hero baby?" I whispered. As morbid as it sounds I kissed the brass plate on the coffin. "I love you Baby. I wish this day was happening when we were old and grey." I whispered.


	13. Chapter 13: To the future

It's been years since that day and did I miss Jake? Of course I did, it was hard not to miss him especially as Will grew up to look exactly like his dad. I managed to survive the years with help from Charlie and Billy and the pack. Embry and Quil were the most helpful, even though I blamed myself for what happened to Jake they didn't they made me see that I wasn't at fault. I mean I was in a hospital for three weeks in a coma. Paul still blamed me for Jake's death, but I can't say I expected any different after all Victoria had been after me. For that first year of living without him I found myself going over all the times I almost died and wishing I had each time. If James had killed me, Victoria wouldn't have been after me and Jake would still be here, but then I wouln't have known true love or have known my wonderful son. William-Jacob Black was the wonderful person his father had been, he was perfect in every way and I knew one day he'd make one very lucky girl very happy. I just hadn't expected it so soon, he was only sixteen when he saw her and I had almost had a fit.

I met someone else and fell for him, but my heart was still very much Jake's. He was my second shot at life, a real life, the human life that Edward had tried to force me into. I had been 21 at the time it was close to my 22nd birthday and it was Jake's birthday. just like I did every year for three years at that time of year, I left Will with Emily and Sam who were great with him. I'd go out drinking, okay sure it was irresponsible but what do you expect me to do when my whole world has gone? until my 21st I'd drink through leah's stash of drink with her, but then I'd turned 21 and we started going out drinking. I used to drink until I could feel nothing about what had happened. This year I'd gone alone, Leah was with sue who was very ill. As I sat at the bar drinking alone a guy who was very handsome sat next to me. I had been shocked that I had noticed. We talked all night and I found myslf sobering up to talk to him. He was called Tyler Wolfe and he was sweet and kind. We hung out a lot after that and I realised he was becoming a close friend. I told him everything about Jake, he was there when Will would ask about where his daddy was or when I needed a shoulder to cry on. At first I'd tried to tell him the coverstory those in the know had become rehearsed in. Jake had drowned cliffdiving, but we all knew the truth. Tyler knew as well.

"Bella, he didn't drown did he? I've seen the pictures of him with that tattoo, he was a wolf wasn't he?" Tyler had asked one day while we were at my house. I'd just nodded shocked that he'd seen through my lie. I'd ended up telling him the whole story of what happened to Jake, it felt good to get it off my chest. It ws the first time in three years I'd ever spoken about it to anyone, I'd not even told Will yet abut Jake, How could I? How could I do that to him? He was only three and I had news that could bring his life crashing around him.

Four more years passed and Tyler and I were still good friends and I knew as much about his life as he did about mine. We'd both lost people we loved with all we had. He was a wolf too, shocker really. He'd stopped phasing the day it was possible, he had fallen in love with his girlfriend before changing and had imprinted on her after the change. She'd been killed by a vampire 5 years after he gave up phasing. That day he phased one last time and killed the vampire. I never pressed him for details but he gave them anyway. He knew all about the complications with Will, the fights with Edward, the times he'd tried to kill Jake, the feeling of relief I'd had when I'd set Edward alight, the fear I'd felt when I found out about what had happened to Jake, he knew about Victoria and all the times I'd almost died. we were two broken souls and we helped to patch each other up. Will was seven and he was mature for his age and knew all about what had happened to his dad, the truth. He believed the quileute legends so I suppose I shouldn't have been surprised when he wanted to know the truth about what had happened to his dad. He even gave me his blessing to date Tyler. Of course I took the chance and it paid off. Tyler and I never married, we couldn't. In a strange way we felt like we were cheating on our soulmates. In our first month as a couple I'd smiled more than I had in seven years, I was even laughing a true laughter now. I wasn't pretending anymore.

"Ty?" I called from the bedroom that was empty. I smiled and started picking out colours already.

"Yeah Bell?" Tyler asked walking in and hugging me from behind.

"I think we need to paint this room pink." I smiled giving away my week long secret.

"Pink? It's a girl?" He grinned and I nodded. I was now 25 and had an amazng son and a second chance at love and now I was about to have a baby girl. well not exactly about to have her, but give me another 4 months and I will be.


	14. Chapter 14: What a weird family!

Fast forward another 9 years, Will was 16 and he had a little sister who wasn't really his sister who was 9. Tyler had insisted on calling her Isabella, but I called her Izzy. We both agreed that her middle name would be Rose after Tyler's lost love. Strange notion giving a child the name of her father's deceased girlfriend, but we weren't exactly normal in our set up either. It turns out Rose had a feeling she was going to die and had frozen some embryos and told Tyler if he ever met anyone he wanted to be with to use them. After the complications of Will's birth I'd had my ovaries removed but I still had my uterus, so I could carry a child just not make one, so I carried Izzy who was actually the daughter of Tyler and Rose.I like to think my Jake and Tyler's Rose are looking down on the two of us and thinking that they did a good job putting the two of us together. Tyler's doing well at his job, he's actually just published a book about his life, but being about supernatural stuff which we both know is real, it's actually become a fiction book, but he was clever enough tochanged names and other details. We had gone to Alaska on some book trail and I bumped into the cullens. Alice was the first to see me and she was happy to see that I was happier than when they had left. They weren't dangerous and we all knew that, but Will still changed and ended up looking exactly like his father and I sighed. Turns out a nomadic vampire was around, Laurent of all people. he'd left the denali coven after finding out about what had happened to Victoria and they'd not seen him since. Of course everything here has been passed to me from Alice. She never was one not to tell anything I wanted to know, after all she had been the one to tell me how to become a vampire, back when I thought that was what I wanted. I'm writing it all down for my family because one day I will get too old to remember and Will wants to know about his dad, that's why Tyler wrote his book for Izzy, so she would know her biological mom. We'd stayed with the Cullens until the end of the book tour, Tyler had only confirmed Alaska and washington state so he could be home for a while.

Typical Bella Swan, fall in love with a vampire, get almost killed by vampires, break it off with vampire boyfriend, date best friend, get imprinted on by bestfriend, have a son with him, lose his last three weeks, lose him, kill vampire ex-boyfriend, find love in with another wolf, carry his dead imprint's baby, do stupid stuff and grow old. Not in that order either. Sometime I think somebody is having a sick joke at my life, but mostly I wouldn't change anything except maybe Jake being here. I still visit Jake's grave and tell him about Will and me. I wonder if he knows I visit, I like to think he does.

After arriving back in La Push I went to Billy's house and spent time with him, Rebbecca was back looking after him. Paul had imprinted on her, I did wonder about Jake's reaction to that, but I was just glad she was happy, she knew I'd never really moved on from her brother and I was still grieving for him, but I was healing the wound in my chest that his death had caused. I ended up with the old motorcycles Jake and I had, had when I was 16. I took them home and gave Will Jake's black bike and I went out for a ride on my old red one and I smiled at the rush of memories I got from the ride. I was 34 around this time and Will used to laugh that I was more of a teenager than him, the 16 year old. Tyler just used to laugh, but he understood why I did it. For the next six years I rode the bike and relaxed. I was there when Will got married to his imprint. Sophie Call was the oldest daughter of Embry and Leah and Will ended up marrying her. So my best friends were now related to me, it was a great day. None of us knew about the connection between leah and Embry until after the vampires were gone. Will was 22 and Sophie was 20 when they married and I could see the love and devotion in their eyes. Sophie looked a lot like leah, but acted a lot like Embry, she was the perfect split of the two of them.

At forty four I started to miss cliff diving and I started on the lower ledge like I used to with Jake and I found the same rush of memories as I had with the bike. Tyler understood this sime too, but Will and Izzy had both been incredulous as to why I was doing it. I still remember Will's words to me.

"Mom, you're forty four and cliff diving? it's ridiculous, I know you used to do with dad when you were kids, but fuck mom, he'd do his nut if he knew. You'll end up hurting yourself mom. Ren needs you, she needs her granny. she's one for fucks sake mom, you have to be responsible for once." Will had yelled at me and I was in shock, for one Will had never once raised his voice at me and two he had never once in his 26 years of life ever sworn at me.

"William Stop right there son, I will do what I want. Renee will still have her granny, I promise, I'm just frightened of forgetting your dad, yes I love Tyler but he understands, he misses Rose, but he doesn't have to worry about forgetting her. Look at Izzy, she's nothing like me, I just carried her, but she's Tyler's and Rose's daughter. It's fucked up I know son, but if you lost sophie now and then you met a girl who had lost everything and you two ended up together and she could have a child by the one person who was her whole world would you deny her that?"

"I doubt I could, but it's not the point here mom. the point is that I'm worried about you, you're not getting any younger and you were what 15 when you used to cliff dive? well then why don't you just try to remember those times or read your diaries instead of doing this stupid shit." Will argued and I sighed.

Will was right but Isabella Marie swan was a stubborn bitch and I would go cliff diving, but I couldn't get Will's words out of my head. I was still in love with My Jake, but I loved Tyler too. Will was my son and I loved him to pieces, but I loved Izzy too even if biologically she wasn't my daughter. My life was a mess, but it was one of those messes that you could live with. It was a mess, but right now it was a perfect mess.


	15. Chapter 15: Epilogue  Will

She did go cliff diving but didn't come back home. I miss Mom a lot now, but I know she'll be with Dad again. She left me a giant trunk of all her books. Most of them I didn't like, I had a problem with the classics somethng Mom would always say whenever I commented on her reading of Jane Eyre or Pride and predjuice but Sophie and Ren loved them. My favourite books were those written by Mom and Tyler. Tyler's was wonderful and I felt sorry for him and Izzy. Mom's were so much harder to read. four of them were about what could have been if she'd stayed with Edward Cullen, I didn't like those. The rest were about her life, her diaries told me what I had already guessed, she loved dad even before she knew it. Then the final book was the hardest to read. Mom had, had to kill her ex-boyfriend to protect dad, but it did nothing becuase in the end he'd still died. I don't know how she stayed as strong as she did, if I lost Sophie I'd be so lost that I'd probably want to die. I became a wolf at 16 same age as dad, history seemed to repeat itself but I didn't actually mind. I saw sophie soon after I came back from Alaska and she was the prettiest girl alive. Her long black hair was like silk and her russet skin was just perfect. I saw her eyes and I felt like I was home. Cliche I know but what can I do, I loved the girl. I now own a garage and it's pretty great. I guess it helps when I've got my dad's mechanic skills. Grandpa Billy died not long ago and I was sad, but I lay on the grass at night looking at the stars and I imagine that my family are all up there. I now only have my family, Izzy and Sophie's family. Grandpa Charlie died soon after Mom and Tyler not long after that. I remember being in the hospital with Mom, I'd gone to find her after she didn't come home and I had a feeling I had to jump in after her. I found Mom and pulled her to the shore, I tried CPR and I got no response from her. I remember calling the ambulance and sitting with her. Izzy was my sister for all intents and purposes, but she wasn't biologically or even adopted, but I still loved her like she was my sister.

In the hopital Mom had started to come round but she slipped away 5 times that night, each time she came back she'd moan 'No Jake.' and I knew she was seeing Dad. I could see the toll each time was taking on her. She was 44 and fragile. I could see it was time for her to go, but I didn't want her to but I had to do the right thing for mom.

"Mom, don't hang on. I'll look after the family and Izzy. Go to Dad, I'll see you when it's my turn to leave. I love you Mom." I whispered to her and sure enough not long after that she went peacefully in her sleep. I was clearing out Mom's stuff when I found a letter addressed to me. I opened it and recognised mom's handwriting. I Still read it to this day when I miss her.

_My dear Will,_

_If you ever find this before it's time, let me go. If I've already gone when you read this, I'll be with your father again._

_I miss your dad so much, he was the only person I truly loved, you were an amazing kid. You reminded me so much of your father. He was called Jacob Black, the exact two names you have. I named you William-Jacob Black after your Grandpa Billy and your father. You kept me going for so long, Tyler heped of course he did, but you my dear son saved me. Come and see me as often as you can and make sure Rennee knows her Granny. I want to thank you for naming your first daughter after my own mother. Can you make sure you give Izzy the parcel that's in Grandpa Charlie's house under the floor boards in the closet in my childhood bedroom. The trunk of books in the spare room is for you, I doubt you'll enjoy a few of them, I know your problem with the classics, just like your father._

I could just imagine her laughter at that point, it was the point where I'd start to laugh too.

_You'll see me and your dad again one day, that I promise, but right now focus on your wonderful family. Look after Izzy after Ty's gone. The Cullens may come down to visit but they can't come to La Push not this time. They don't change being vampires but they miss our family. I know Ali does more than anyone. Get them to my funeral in disguise if you can, I know they will want to say goodbye to me. I love you son, always remember that. _

_Right now it's time for me to stop writing and to start preparing just in case I see that bastard sooner than I think. _

I always laughed at that point, she used to joke that dad was a bastard for leaving her, but I could see her pain too. She was a true inspiration and Sophie wanted to be like her.

_Love Mom. _

_xxx_

The last thing I ever had from Mom was that letter and the Cabin. Izzy had the house that once been Grandpa Charlies. The parcel I had to give to Izzy was all the paperwork for the house. I see mom and dad every weekend now, they were buried next to each other and it fits. They were together in life even if it was around 9 months together and now they're together in death.

* * *

**A/N: I tried to end it on a happier note. Sorry about Killing off Jake in chapter 12, but it was needed for the rest of the storyline, but he was never really gone, hence the memories and the diaries. I don't usually do depressing stories, but I wanted to try something different for once. This was actually my first fanfiction though, I've been writing this whilst writing my own stuff too.**


End file.
